Mafia Gazette Past Issue 140 Part 2
The Mafia Gazette Issue 140 For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Wednesday 20th June 'COUP DE JOUR ' By Birday Early Monday afternoon, we lost two of our country's most esteemed men in a unfortunate turn of events. First we saw the Tragic downfall of Miami Consigliere Jack Carter. Mr. Carter was the successor to the late great Al Neri and his Angels. Jack or JC as he was more affectionately known had been leading the Angels since the downfall of Neri. He had been very successful to date, Leading the City of Miami to new heights of power and respect. Jack was an active speaker in the streets and a great leader. Steping up shorty after the fall of Neri, Jack took up the plate and continued in the footsteps of Neri and made sure Miami remained safe and fun city. Amazingly had been around for longer than any other current leader, he was one of exicuted Capo Witchy's mades and had moved to Miami after hear exicution . Soon after, we also lost the Great Tarby, self proclaimed king of the GAY's (and according to my sources so beautiful he melted Eluus face!). Former leader of the now extinct family the Delinquents, which amazingly incorpreted people from both coasts while the great East VS. West war was being waged. and Created Super powers in todays society such as:Wes The Bull, Portia and TG. Two great men and our condolences to their friends and families. On the fateful day Mr Carter was going about on his normal daily activities he met up with a Made Man of his family, Roy Demeo, after a short encounter Mr Demeo pulled out his gun while JC's back was turned and shot his boss in the head killing him instantly claiming himself to be the new leader of AWDF. Leaving the entire Angel family shocked and dismayed at the untimely death of their Boss and friend. News soon spread across the crime community and hundreds of friends and aquaintences alike came to pay their respects to the fallen great. Soon after news of this spread, Tarby, long time friend and associate of Jack rushed to Dallas to head off the killer, he met the killer in the streets of Dallas and proceeded to avenge his friend's death. A witness told the Gazette he saw Tarby take one shot and near fatally shot one of Demeo's BodyGuards, before Demeo had a chance to react Tarby reloaded his gun and took aim once more.. His gun fired again only this time it was Tarby who lay in a pool of his own blood, dead. His gun, to his misfortune had misfired in his hand. Demeo saw his chance and fled for safety. I talked to Portia of The Meggio Mob and she expressed that how she was proud of Tarby and his desire to avenge the death of their mutual old dear friend Jack and that he had her full blessing to go to Dallas and do so. Though now she is grieving the loss of two friends. After todays events the deaths they have caused what will become of Roy Demeo, how will the Meggio mob cope without their Diva and how will the Angels cope under their new boss? Only time will tell. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Editorial update - Late last night Fallen came to the street to say a few words following Baileys speach, to announce that following the death of Mr Carter he will be taking over control of the Angels and Miami. He promised that Jacks killer would face the same fate as he thrust upon Jack. 'SILENTBREED TAKES DENVER ' By Tea Jenny Made Man Paradox came to the streets this morning to announce that he has taken control of Denver. Paradox is the latest a chain of Made Men and Street Bosses to take Denver. He promised to clean up the business district of the city and make it more appealing to visitors, even as a non gambling city. He went on to put forward his rules on the city; he made it clear that the city will remain open to the public for the forseeable future, however mugging and shooting will not be tolerated within the city limits and normal business distric rules apply with any opened businesses being required to be run properly. The reaction amoungst the crowd was a positive one, with many onlookers coming forward to congratulate Paradox and wish him the best of luck in taking hold of Denver, including a few bosses of other cities. We at the Gazette hope he has a longer run in Denver than it's previous rulers and wish Paradox the the best of luck in helping the city of Denver flourish. 'MR VALENTINE SPOTTED BEATING HIS WIFE ' By BigMomma Early on Wednesday afternoon, witnesses reported seeing MrValentine having a domestic with a "lady" which was at first reported to be his wife. One man who was there described the scene to this reporter. He said that MrValentine was placing bets as normal and then turned round and smacked the "lady" in question, this carried on for some time, placing bets, followed by a quick backhander. The "lady" in question, was heard to shout "but I'm your wife" Things took a turn later though when it was revealed the "lady" in question was no lady at all, but the son of a disloyal employee and that had threatened to coup Mr Valentine. Somehow this man had obtained papers in the name of Mrs Valentine and dressed accordingly, no doubt presuming Mr Valentine to be far too busy a man to notice the arrival of a new wife. I caught up with Mr Valentine and this is what he had to say: "Well I knew it wasn't the real Mrs Valentine because I was able to bundle her into the back of the van to kidnap her. You ever met my missus, you would know aint no one bundling her nowhere. She wields a rolling pin like Ronin wielded a Samurai Sword. Now I am a Gentleman, I would never hit a woman. But when I saw this particular woman had hairy legs, an adam’s apple, and a slight yet noticeable groinal bulge, I didn't hesitate in slapping her harder than I slapped Glass Jaw Jim Garrison the last time he stepped out of line. So with the impostor secure in the Vegas safe house, I proceeded to beat him to within an inch of his life and as we speak, he is still there. I nip in every now and then for a cheeky jab on the nose. Good times, good times." We await with anticipation the outcome and fate of the elusive Mrs Valentine. 'NEW GAZETTE HQ ' By Totally Guitarded Some of you may have noticed that the Gazette Chicago offices now lays deserted, with a 'Business closed' sign hanging grimly over the door. Following the passing of ex editor, Randle P McMurphy, we have continued to use the Chicago Offices which he opened some months ago. However over the past week, Randles lease on the building ran out and the council closed it without warning. Early Saturday morning, while the editor was out of town, council workers made their way into the building and told staff members that the building had been reposessed as Randle had passed away. They allowed staff to recover any machinery and personal belongings from the building, before closeing it forever. The Gazette however is not homeless, we have leased a new building in a secret location. And will be working from there from now on. 'CLAUDIO WINS THE RACE TO CAPO - AN EXCLUSIVE FROM CLAUDIO ' by ClaudioCostanza I have been winning since day one on these scenes. Firstly there was a picture competition which I entered giving out a prize f $250,000 and of course I won that with out much debate. Then there was McFondle’s quote competition which was giving out a small but reasonable prize of $50,000. So when Sab and Death_Toll came to me with this idea of betting for who gets capo first I was gladly willing to put my money in and join the fun. Didn’t have as much public backing as Sab but most people suspected I’d get there first. Only Portia and Almeida had my back and truly believed I’d get there. So last night I was called into Portia’s office and I saw a smile on her face as she promoted me ‘Capo’. Now being this rank meant a lot to me as it was the first time for my bloodline as far as I know. Of course I gave Portia a huge thank you hug for believing in me and believing that I could do it. But there is one thing which has over shadowed it for me; it is the death of two great friends, Tarby and the Legendary JackCarter, may the rest in peace. That really was a bummer and I want to send my condolences to there respected families and friends. This truly was a great loss. But putting that aside I am happy to have won the between friends. There’s nothing like some healthy competition to get the old juices following. 'NEW TO THE GAZETTE - THE CONUNDRUM ' *The Conundrum v.V* by Sab Wonderful, well no one reads my articles, but I don’t care. I am not writing this for you, I am writing this for myself and for the guy standing behind you (creepy eh?). My attempt remains to try and cover issues of today that are facing us Mafioso, and put them in a light legible for debate. So far we (and by we I mean me) have discussed some issues of violence, family donations, the papers and roguiehood. Today I have decided to discuss a topic that is a little bit closer to home for you people. It is, in fact, about people. Who has the power of the streets and what the hell kind of power is that? Deciphering what exactly it is that the street populace wields is a very difficult question to tackle. In each of their own rights, individuals have popularity for different reasons, and the reasoning for that popularity leads them all to different types of powers that many cannot match. Realizing that cases of populace power could take an extreme amount of time in analysis, I decided to jump start the research with an exclusive interview with one of the most notorious street Mafioso’s of today; TieDomiII. Despite the feelings one may have for Mr. Tie, I think any case against his popularity is mute. Every speech he makes, and in fact, every appearance made, even if the topic is not originally his own, always ends up making quite a scene (often, an annoying ruckus). Individuals from all over the country, both East and West Coast, can often be seen. Now, the question remains: Why does Tie have such a following, regardless of how strangely cultish it may appear? Research has shown that many people throughout the country find Tie to be, shall we say, slightly insane. I will leave you all to your own opinions on this however. Whether or not this insanity plea, true or false that it may be, is the reasoning for his popularity is hard to say. Regardless, an interview was conducted. It will be contained in full: *Sab* Mr. TieDomi the Second Esquire, by now I am sure that you know that I write a very eloquent article for The Mafia Gazette, entitled The Conundrum. If I do say so myself, it is a very ravishingly written column that stimulates the minds of inquisitive Mafioso around the country. I have spoken with you on numerous occasions and have found that you and I have much in common. (Good looks, charming smile, witty humor, etc.) With that in mind, I have decided to bare upon you a gift. I would like to offer you the chance, before all my unvaluable readers, to explain yourself. There is a rumor going around this thing of ours, a rather devastating one if I do so say so myself, that you are a bit...shall we say...crazy? I have heard it from a number of reliable sources that you..(at this point the interviewer leans in close to Tie, apparently embarrassed at the thought of truth to his words)..that you see things. And you call them, and this is a quote, "pierogies"? Can you explain this? *TieDomiII* Very perceptive you are! Indeed we are both quite good looking, charming, and witty. Don't forget the vast intellects though. Thank you for this chance though. It's about damn time that people listen up I've had enough of people not knowing about the wonders of Pierohi. It's not that hard people! If you came from the civilized land of Pittsburgh as I do, you might know what they are! Pierohi, as we cultured Pittsburghians call the plural form of Pierogie, are potatoes and cheese wrapped up inside of a dough pocket. It's not odd, it's not weird, and they exist! I don't care how crazy you all thing I am THEY EXIST! They are not UFOs, they are not, S.T.R.A.I.G.H.T. French. They are in no way elusive, and are completely real! *Sab* (For a while there is silence) I see. I was under the impression that these Pierhoi, or Pierogie were alive. Like, your little creatures or something. Yet you make them sound as if it is simply a type of food? *TieDomiII* That is what happens when information travels! It starts out true and by the next day, "Tie has eight arms and tried to eat me....and his mum is a MILF", which is completely untrue. And I'm not making it SOUND like they are a type of food, they really are! They are simply dough, cheese, and potato, nothing alive about them. I know by next week this is going to turn into, "Tie gets lonely at night and likes to bathe in cheese and potato, whilst rubbing dough on himself", but the fact of the matter is, that's all pierohi are! No government conspiracies, no new breed of pygmy, just simple food. *Sab* Wait...so pierohi are MADE for people who like to bathe in cheese and potatoes? *TieDomiII* NO! You twist my words! See it's already started! Pierohi are made OUT OF cheese and potato! *Sab* Right. Well, I am reasonably confused, because I specifically heard you, yourself, state in the streets at some sort of convention, the name of which escapes me now, that you were surrounded by an army of pigmies or something to that effect. How, sir, can you be surrounded by an army of potatoes? *TieDomiII* I said that I'm not surrounded by potatoes! My pygmies are not pierohi! They are different! Pierohi = yummy good food. Pygmy = Midgety creature used for Tie's personal protection, and OCCASIONALLY, sexytime. *Sab* Tie, my good man, now you are being deliberately confusing. You are now saying that there is a distinction between your Pygmys and Pierohi? Or are you stating that you have a yummy midgety creature army? *TieDomiII* Yes! I have been saying that! My pygmies and my Pierohi are TWO completely different things! That's the point I'm getting at! I am stating, that I enjoy eating yummy cheesy potato filled pieces of dough, and that I also have a midgety creature army! *Sab* Ok Mr. Domi, I think that we at the Conundrum have heard enough. Our lawyers will be in touch, don't call us, we'll call you. And please, the 100 hundred yard restraining order still applies to you...you and your...er...armies of potatoes.. *TieDomiII* Good day then Mr. Sab! I anxiously await your misconstruance of my words! *Sab* As I assure you, they will come. *TieDomiII* Hopefully I will not have to send the pygmies for you. 'WEEKLY LOTTERY ROUND UP ' By Portia Wednesday 13th June was quieter lottery night compared to the previous wednesday here at lottery HQ. There was a respectable amount of players, a total of 57, and out of those players there was only 3 winners each winning 2.5 million. Meaning that 7.5 million was paid out to the communtity. The winning numbers were: 13, 19, 24, 30, 40, 48 The winners that didn't request to be anonymous were: Shorty LaMadrina Saturday 16th June however was a much busier night. Still a good amount of players, total being 62 and better numbers, producing 6 winners. Each winning 5 million. So 30 million paid out into thecommunity. The winning numbers were: 8, 17, 33, 41, 43, 45 The winner that didn't request to be anonymous was: MoneyPenny Lefty2Guns Those of you that have numbers registered, time to get your payments in for tonights draw and those who haven't, well, what are you waiting for. You gotta be in it to win it. Stand by for more from lottery HQ next week. 'ASK KING TIE ' by King Tie We have recently had the one and only King Tie join our team here at the Gazette and he has agreed to do a column for us. So we are giving you the opportunity to ask King Tie anything. Have a problem with no answers? Ask King Tie. Something you've always wanted to know? Ask King Tie. Simply mail all questions directly to TieDomiII and keep an eye on the next issue of the Gazette for your answer. PresidentEvil: Who is the hottest, prettiest woman/man (whatever floats your boat) in the world? Oh well that’s an easy one. The prettiest girl in the world is most definitely Lily-Brookes. I get chills every time I look at her from how obscenely pretty she is. Random Puerto Rican: Why does Lily love you more? Look at me…do you HONESTLY think you can compete with this? I’m funny, charming, adorable, sexy, ME. Don’t feel bad about it though, I’d beat out anybody. Keith’s Mom: WHO’S GOT THE WEED?! Nobody Deb…please just leave us alone and stop hitting on us… Random Newspaper Editor: Why do you INSIST on giving me your article late and making me miss the front page? Because it aggravates you, and it makes me giggle when you’re annoyed. In fact, I’m giggling as I’m writing this. Seeing as I’m having a lot of trouble doing this article because people never send in questions, soon I’m going to try out a new format and if it works I may completely change to it. Instead of asking King Tie questions, King Tie will be asking YOU questions in the form of an interview. Look for the trial of this format in one of the next few issues. King Tie 'NEW! - JOKE OF THE DAY ' By SalMaggio Man, Woman, Sleeping Compartment A man and a woman who have never met before find themselves in the same sleeping carriage of a train. After the initial embarrassment they both go to sleep, the woman on the top bunk, the man on the lower. In the middle of the night the woman leans over, wakes the man and says, "I''m sorry to bother you, but I''m awfully cold and I was wondering if you could possibly get me another blanket." The man leans out and, with a glint in his eye, says, "I''ve got a better idea... just for tonight, let''s pretend we''re married." The woman thinks for a moment. "Why not," she giggles. "Great," he replies, "Get your own damn blanket!" 'HOROSCOPES ' By Mystic Meg GEMINI - May 22nd - June 21st A new person is about to make their way into your life and into your heart. This could perhaps be the budding of a lifelong friendship. CANCER - June 21st - July 23rd Laughter is the best cure and your best ability is the ability to laugh at yourself, remember that this week when you make a mistake. It will go down a lot better if you remember to laugh at yourself. LEO - July 24th - August 23rd Money isn't everything, forget about greed and money for now and help out a friend in need. VIRGO - August 24th - September 23rd You have lost someone close to you.. try to remember the good times rather than dwell on the bad. The stars predict you may be needed to help others through this difficult time. LIBRA - September 24th - October 23rd Your vision for the future is a bit foggy now, but over this next week things will become clearer. SCORPIO - October 24th - November 22nd You're a completely capable and self-sufficient person, but even strong-and-silent types like you need somebody to lean on every now and again. Being vulnerable and able to show it is a kind of strength, too. SAGITTARIUS - November 23rd - December 21st The stars predict trouble heading your way, keep your head down this week and let it pass. CAPRICORN - December 22nd - January 20th You have a brilliant idea, but it's very different from what your boss is expecting. Run the general outline by the bigwigs. It's all about experimenting and branching out -- if you do, you might learn something fantastic. AQUARIUS - January 21st - February 19th You might think you can take greater risks now, but that is definitely not the case. PISCES - February 20th - March 20th If you are trying to get someone's attention this week, you should become more elusive. Even the smallest change in your routine could really help you right now. ARIES - March 21st - April 20th Have you been feeling down and out lately? Why not treat yourself as nicely as you would a good friend? TAURUS - April 21st - May 21st If you want someone to respect you more, step up and show them what you're made of. 'NEW! - TODAY IN HISTORY ' By Socrates Today in History June 20th. 1877 - Alexander Graham Bell installs world's first commercial telephone service in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada. 1893 - Lizzie Borden is acquitted of murdering her stepmother and father. 1909 – Actor Errol Flynn was born. Up and coming actor starred in The Charge of the Light Brigade and the Adventures of Robin Hood. 1921 - Babe Ruth hit his 127th career home run, thus passing Sam Thompson for second on the all-time list. 1934 – The Nazi Party purged all non-members from the government by lining them up against a wall and shooting them. Field Marshall Himmler stated …we did not hesitate to do the duty we were bidden, and stand comrades who had lapsed, up against the wall and shoot them, 'OBITUARIES ' by Totally Guitarded JackCarter - Consigliere- Jun 18th, 2:34PM Adrian_Mole: Fucking disgrace whoever did this. RIP Jack. You were one of the greats - a true loss. OfficerPotzy: OMG are you for real now thats fucked up, I hope you find out who did this to you my friend. Have your sone get in touch with me. You will be missed greatly. *shoots off a 21 gun salute* RIP The_Parasite: When I saw that you are dead, my brain shut down... Totally unexpected, I can't understand what would be the reason of this. RIP mr Carter, it's been a pleasure knowing you. Anthony-Casso: Jack, you took control of the ship in bad times. You ran a family and you ran it your way. I am truly sad to see this after all we went through. Your son can always get in touch with me. RIP Gaspipe Totally_Guitarded: OMG! Couped? I wouldn't have thought it! Sleep well old friend. RIP *Lays a dozen red roses for a fallen great* 19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Tarby - Boss - Jun 18th, 2:48PM CarlosMarcello: Ahhh Brosef, very sad to see this. You join a sad band of brothers including myself who have fell victim to such a travesty. I hope you rest in peace Sir. Paul_Castellano: What the hell has just happened? Two great people been killed within 15 minutes, RIP. True Delinquent Wes_The_Bull: Damn it Tarby. The gun barrel faces the victim..not you! *sighs* RIP buddy, I truly hate to see you go. You were a great leader and will be terribly missed. *lays a gun instruction manual in his casket* Zatoichi: My friend. my goat loving friend, in sadness do I approach this moment. Yet respect you I always will, as with Jack, a true gent has died this day. Rest in Peace Belushi Shame dying on a damn misfire when avenging a Consigliere´s death, stuff like that should not happen.. Rest in peace sir. 19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Belushi - Made Man - Jun 18th, 6:48PM MrSmoke: RIP my brother... We was just talking about how today would be the beginning to something. Brick-Top: Rest In Peace man. Sad to see you go out like this. LaMadrina: RIP Belushi, an excellent Right Hand Man and an even better friend. *Lays a red rose* 19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) SixthSense - Made Man - Jun 18th, 6:12PM MrSmoke: RIP Sixth. Thank you for your help and at the end, I am not sure what happened, but none the less, I will miss talking with you. OfficerPotzy: Whats going on? RIP girl you will be missed. *lays a rose on the coffin* Mr-W: One of the few truely nice and agreeable people about. RIP 19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Joey_Kneecap_Santoriell - WiseGuy - Jun 15th, 5:46PM Kneecap: RIp Father, sorry things went the way they did, lets hope it ends here. I will miss you dad Dynasty: RnP..Sad to see this happen to you. Lays a dozen roses on coffin 19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Edgar_Mannix - Earner - Jun 15th, 9:38PM Shorty: *Leaves a small kiss upon your cheek.* Damn shame for "someone" to take words out of context in order to create a situation that never should have been..But then this "someone" has had a history of not quite fathoming common sense in things that are said.. RIP my dear friend, you should not be here! *Lays dozens of white roses* Birday: Sal...Fuck man you Rocked! If you come back get in touch RIP 19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Vazz - Earner - Jun 16th, 2:04AM LeDiablo: Noooooooooooooooooooo.................... WtF Happened???? *sobs* Damn Bro.. You were doing great.. *Lays a hundred red roses* Paola: Jun 16 2:04.28 AM You saw Vazz suffer a fatal wound while attempting to buy a gun. RIP 19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi - Earner - Jun 18th, 12:49PM Belushi: Oh noooo.. one hell of a gentleman down.. Sad day for us What happened? Rest well sir. Actor_Brando: No this is so sad my dear friend. You will always be Excalibur to mee !!! RIP 2007-06-18 ClaudioCostanza: RIP pal I will never forget you my good friend. I hope everything will work out for you, you deserve the best and i hope you will get it. *Looks in the sky as he places his hand on his heart* Look after him now God. 'CLASSIFIEDS ' by Totally Guitarded Have a business? Horses? Anything you want advertised? The Gazette will advertise it here, absolutely FREE! Just drop Totally_Guitarded a mail with the details. 19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) The Gazette is back and looking for writers once more. If you have a flare for writing and wish to apply, either part time or full time.. drop by the head office in Chicago or simply submit articles/columns to Totally_Guitarded. Good rates of pay! 19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) $The Bank of Garrison$ Weapon storage Cash Storage Mail Jim-Garrison for details 19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Lawyer needed. Tough courtroom setting. Contact Anthony-Casso for further details. 19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Visit Copacabana, Miami - A Luxury Club - Bar run by RHM 19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) TG - pics. 10K each - Contact Totally_Guitarded for details.